It Never Gets Easier
by aDeeperShadeOfBlack
Summary: He thought he'd never get over her, then she came along, he loved her, she left him broken, now he in love with her again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay…so this is just a story I wrote…I haven't given up on my other Gilmore girl fan fiction but I'm having a block…I will continue soon….okay… this will be LIT…I promise….what other good couple is there…hehe….Read and Review.**

He never thought he'd love anyone as much as he loved her, but I guess Parker changed that. She long black hair and green eyes like a cat. She was confident and fun. She loved books and music. She was everything that he wanted, but still a part of his heart wouldn't let Rory go. He kept on thinking it wasn't meant to be.

Now he sat in a hospital staring at the floor, wondering why did God hate him? His hands covered his face trying to hide the lost look. He remembered tonight, he remembered it clearly.

Flashback

"Hey babe," He said walking into their apartment. She stayed silent sitting on the couch with a diary.

"I had a dream about her last night, she was beautiful, her blue innocent eyes stared into mine, She whispered I love you the words I was waiting for forever, I don't know why but I think I've lost her, I just need to let go of her, forget the way she drink coffee like a maniac, the way she held a book in her hand and was lost in a world that belonged to her, the way that she laughed and smiled and was irritated by my James Dean attitude, I guess things do change," Parker read out loud. He stared at her with a confused look. "Well, Jess, by my guess, I don't have blue eyes, Wow she is pretty, A little young isn't she," Parker said holding up a picture of Rory when she was 18.

"That's is an old picture," He said softly.

"Jess you have to pick, your high school love or me," Parker asked. Jess stared at Parker and then at the picture. He realized he had to let her go. He grabbed the Parker and kissed her.

"I love you Parker, I just, I need to let go of her," He said kissing her.

"I'm going to go get beer, be back in 20" She smiled grabbing the keys and walking out the door. Jess smiled and sat on the couch and read a book. Jess sat there thinking about Parker, he loved her, just as much as he loved Rory. He went back to reading Four Blind Mice by James Patterson. After about 30 minutes the phone rang.

"Hello," Jess said irritated because the phone interrupted his reading.

"Is this Jess Mariano?"

"Yea,"

"Parker Marie Sheppard, just got into an accident," Jess's heart stopped.

"Where is she?"

"She went to Manhattan Southern Hospital, but I have…." Jess slammed down the phone and put on a coat and put a book in his pocket and walked out of the apartment.

End Flashback

That is why he was here. Sitting, waiting for the damn doctors to tell him what was going on. Suddenly a guy in a white coat came out.

"Mr. Mariano?"

"Yea?" Jess stood up.

"Parker, well, we're sorry we tried everything we could, she was hit on the side and she slowly dieing, she will be dead in the next hour, do you want to say goodbye?" The doctor said opening the door to her room. Jess walked inside staring at her body.

"Parker, I love you," Jess said softly taking her hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go out, we shouldn't have gotten into that fight," Parker laid there.

"Jess," She croaked out. Jess squezzed her hand. "Jess go find her, tell her you love…." She let go of his hand. Jess cried. He got up and left the room. He paced the floor. He walked out of the hospital wondering what he was going to do.

**A/N: press the review button and you can have a(n) (insert your favorite dessert here)**


	2. Chapter 2

He found himself sitting in his car in the middle of Stars Hollow. He drove up to the Gilmore- Danes resident and knocked on the door. Lorelai stood in the doorway with a robe around her.

"Where's Luke?" Jess asked.

"Jess? What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked rubbing her eyes. Luke came down the stairs and walked over.

"Jess what's wrong?" Luke asked. Jess just then did something he never has done before he broke down.

"We got into a fight, she went out, a truck hit her, dead, I loved her," Jess said.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Something alcoholic," Jess said. Lorelai nodded as Luke sat him down on the couch.

"Tell me what happened?" Luke asked. Jess told him the whole story starting out from the day they met but excluded the part with Rory. Luke sat there stunned not knowing what to say.

"Luke, it's 6 in the morning, they're going to be here at 10," Lorelai said. Luke nodded.

"Jess, wow, um, do you want to stay with us for awhile?" Luke asked.

"No I couldn't, look I'm really sorry I didn't know who to go to,"

"Jess, I'm always here remember, just for a couple of days?" Luke said.

"Okay, but I'll stay at the diner," Jess said. Luke nodded. Lorelai came downstairs wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. She had gotten chubbier. Then it hit him.

"You're pregnant?" Jess asked her.

"Luke I told you I looked fat,"

"No I just thought because you haven't had a cup of coffee yet," Jess stated. She smiled.

"Jess, why don't you go sleep in Rory's room, you probably haven't gotten any sleep," Lorelai said. Jess nodded and walked into Rory's room. It was empty, just a few books were left on her shelf and an empty bed. He looked at the books and they were all the books he had written in. He took Howl and remembered how he had stolen it from her room. He took a book and started reading. After awhile he fell asleep.

Back in the Kitchen Luke and Lorelai were arguing.

"What was I supposed to say? Huh, no get out," Luke said.

"Do you know how hard it was not to pull his head off, he broke Rory's heart,"

"She broke his too," Luke screamed.

"She and Logan are coming to visit today, what do you think he's going to do?" Lorelai asked sitting down

"Nothing, he just lost the girl he loved," Luke said. Lorelai nodded and went and got a some decaf coffee.

"I've never seen him break down and talk that much before," Lorelai said.

"He loved her I guess, Wow," Luke answered laying his head back on the couch.

**A/N: Okay…So…good or not…I might take a little longer to update right now because I am doing three fanfics at a time…but I will keep updating…REVIEW**


End file.
